The present invention relates generally to an improved wrench head member, the wrench head member may be a part of a wrench system which is lighter and more compact than previous systems.
Wrenches of assorted sizes and shapes have existed for decades. Most tool sets are bulky and of significant weight. A standard tool set has multiple handles, socket extensions, sockets, etc. Carrying or storing a full set of tools may be difficult due to its bulk and significant weight. In order to reduce the weight, the tool industry offers ratchet systems with a drive which fits several different socket extension. This allows a single handle to be used for several different configurations. However, there are still many bulky pieces which are redundant for any particular configuration.
To address the problems listed above, universal wrenches have been designed which fit multiple size bolts. There are several different variations of this type of device. One version has a rotatable head which rotates in relation to the handle to engage the bolt between the head and the handle as the user begins to twist the wrench. Another version has a sliding member which adjusts to the diameter of the bolt. Typically, these wrenches are more difficult to use, especially in situations where a 360xc2x0 area surrounding the bolt is not free of interfering objects.
Another tool is a device sold by Mac Tools listed as part number W3R (Ratchet Head Only) and W30 H (Attachment Handle). The W3R device is a ratchet head which has a hollow round extension for a cylindrical handle. The extension has an opening for a locking button. The locking button on the handle is depressed with a screwdriver or other rigid device as the handle is inserted into hollow. When the handle is inserted and properly oriented, the locking button pops up into the opening in the extension. To remove the handle, a screw driver or other small, relatively rigid member is used to force the locking ball down as the handle is pulled out of the hollow. In order to maintain the locking ball within the opening, the movement of the ball must be extremely stiff, otherwise the handle would be prone to rotation within the hollow. Further, this device still requires the same number and variety of pieces and, therefore, would have the same problems with bulk and weight.
One embodiment of the present invention takes the form of a wrench head member having an attachment extension which allows the user to attach the wrench head member to a handle. In a preferred embodiment, the extension is a collar extending from the side of the wrench head member and having one or two holes extending through the sidewall of a hollowed section. The hollowed section is configured to engage a standard socket extension. Alternately, the wrench head member may have a post which engages a hollow within a handle member.
The wrench head member may also form part of a multi-piece, light-weight wrench system which provides a stable engagement between the assembled pieces of the wrench. The wrench is formed of two pieces: the wrench head member and a handle member. The wrench head member has an attachment extension which allows the user to attach the wrench head member to the handle. Although any elongate member may be used, the handle is preferably a socket extension. The attachment between the handle and the wrench head member is a male/female connection. Preferably, the wrench head is the female member having a collar extending from the side of the wrench head and having a pair of holes extending through the sidewall of the collar for the locking ball and release button on a socket extension. However, if preferred, the wrench head member may be the male member and the socket extension may be a modified version which provides a hollowed channel for a post extending from the wrench head member. Other variations and advantages of the invention will no doubt occur to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description along with the accompanying drawings.